Fire Emblem Warriors
|system1EU = October 20, 2017 |system1AU = October 20, 2017 |system2NA = October 20, 2017 |system2JP = September 28, 2017 |system2EU = October 20, 2017 |system2AU = October 20, 2017 |system2KO = October 20, 2017 |genre = Hack and slash Role-Playing Game |rating =x |ESRB =T |PEGI = 12 |CERO = C |USK = 12 |ACB = M |Fix = a}} Fire Emblem Warriors is a hack and slash game from Nintendo and Tecmo Koei for the Nintendo Switch and New Nintendo 3DS. It combines the many worlds of Fire Emblem with Warriors gameplay and will feature many characters and locations from across the Fire Emblem ''series. It was released on October 20, 2017. Gameplay Like previous Warriors titles, ''Fire Emblem Warriors is an action title Hack and Slash where you have to overcome numerous groups of enemies with characters from Fire Emblem. The game incorporates Fire Emblem's weapon triangle meaning Axes are stronger against Lances, Lances are strong against Swords and Swords are strong against Axes. There doesn't seem to be a magic triangle or the secondary weapon triangle. Additionally, staves are just items and typical users have different weapons. Modes The game features two main campaign modes; the standard campaign with an original story focusing on the original characters for the game, Rowan and Lianna, and the History Mode, with a map resembling Fire Emblem games. The History Mode is similar to ''Hyrule Warriors'''s Adventure Mode with encounters with units being like exploring a new square triggers a fight. These maps will portray key battles in Fire Emblem games. Supports & Skills Fighting together with certain units will trigger increases in Support Levels between the units like in the mainline series. Characters will also unlock support conversations with high enough support level. Eventually, characters learns Skills with the bonding. Only 3 Skills can be equipped at a time. amiibo Functionality The Chrom and Tiki amiibo from the Fire Emblem series unlock a special weapon respective to that character while the other amiibo function like amiibo do in Hyrule Warriors. The Fire Emblem amiibo give equipment that is 3-Star or higher while other amiibo unlock a random piece of equipment at lower rates. Fire Emblem amiibo will give random equipment if the player has not unlocked the higher levels of equipment Roster Plot Development In the conference given in January of 2017 on Nintendo Switch was shown a small trailer of the game, where you can see the representative shield of the saga and then to Chrom grabbing the sword Falchion. A day later, in the Nintendo Treehouse, where they showed different video game gameplays for the console, it was announced that there would be a Nintendo Direct dedicated to Fire Emblem. This was instantly confirmed by Nintendo's Twitter and it was stated that game information would be presented in the said Direct showed a full version of the previous trailer confirming its release date for New Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch, as well as showing some of its gameplay. The game received periodic trailers throughout the year, culminating in revealing a total of 24 characters by Tokyo Game Show 2017 in September. The first proper New Nintendo 3DS footage was shown properly at the same event. Updates The game launched with the 1.1 Update. This added battle results to History Mode, a weapon sorting feature and the ability to pre-order the DLC. On November 15, 1.2 Update added the Hero Challenge History Map, the broken armor mechanic, new blessings, new costumes for Lianna and Rowan and broken armor appearances for them. It also a multi sell option for Weapons. DLC Announced at Tokyo Game Show 2017, the game is getting a season pass with 3 packs. If the player orders the season pass, they also get the Bride Lucina costume. The season pass costs $19.99 (3000 yen in Japan) on its own with each pack being $8.99 (1400 yen) and it has been confirmed each pack will get 3 characters, 3 history scenarios, new costumes and new support conversations with the new characters. The Western release also received a free Japanese voice pack. * Fates Add-On Pack - December 21, 2017 ** 3 characters; Azura, Niles and Oboro ** 5 costumes; including Maid Camilla, Butler Takumi, Hoshido Noble Female Corrin, and Nohrian Noble Male Corrin ** 3 History Maps ** 13 Broken-Armor models (for the Fates characters) * Shadow Dragon Add-On Pack - February 14, 2018 ** 3 characters; Navarre, Minerva, Linde ** 3 Unique Unlockable weapons; Caeda's Wing Spear, Tiki's Divinestone, Anna's Bow ** 4 costumes; Groom Marth, Bridal Caeda, Vibrant Dress Tiki, Swordmaster Lyn ** 3 History Maps; A Brush in the Teeth, Knorda Market, Princess Minerva ** Broken-Armor models (for Shadow Dragon characters, Celica, Lyn and Anna) * Awakening Add-On Pack - March 2018 ** Owain ** Tharja ** Olivia Reception Fire Emblem Warriors based on 72 critic reviews on Metacritic receives a metascore of 74/100. On whatoplay.com, this game holds an aggregate score (playscore) of 7.71 on Nintendo Switch, and 7.97 on 3DS. Gallery Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Warriors games Category:Action games Category:Koei Tecmo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem stubs Category:Nintendo games Category:Amiibo supported Category:Games with DLC Category:Musou games